Foamy Fan Mail II
Publisjers Summary Foamy returns with a second set of letters. It won't be long until people start asking for Germaine getting naked, though. Script : Foamy : Alright.. aghh… You people and your fan mail. You know I came out I did the thing and responded to some of your fan mail. And all of a sudden I get more mail, and everyone’s like “I want to see another foamy fan mail!” So let’s just start, cut the crap and get right to it OK! Dear Foamy I would like this letter to be in a “Foamy fan mail”. : Well there you go…ah Great, “aren’t our goals really high!” sarcastic tone : Don’t we have such high expectations of ourselves. Let me respond to this... : Dear Person clambering for attention : Your Letter was in a “Foamy Fan Mail” aren’t you proud of yourself, your life goal has been met. You can go kill yourself now; because everything you do after this will amount to nothing! Thank you for writing : Your Lord and Master Foamy. : Eheheh.. next letter. disgusted tone : You know squirrels aren’t even supposed to read but I’m doing this as a favor! : Dear Foamy, : I Live in Sweden and I watch your cartoons repeatedly. Almost to the point of being nauseated. I like your cartoons and thank you. Whoahoho look at that... : Dear Swiss-Miss, : I thank you for your letter, I appreciate also the fact that your country puts out some half-way decent musical bands, unlike here where we just keep producing the same swill month after month! The fucking boy bands all this other nonsense I am getting so sick of this pop crap! : Thank you for watching. : Your Lord and Master Foamy. : Ahh here we go another letter, another letter... ah maybe this one will be in English... : Dear Foamy, : I liked your first “foamy fan mail” if you do another foamy fan mail I don’t think it’s going to be as good as the first one. : Alright. : Dear Oracle, : What do you think? : Signed Your Lord and Master Foamy. Foamy pokes a mouldy bagel and from the first episode of foamy fan mail he looks disgusted : Alright next letter! Starts to sing : Next letter dododododo next letter, next letter doodododo! : Dear Foamy, You have been in a lot of cartoons and I have still yet to see the Goth chick naked. : Whoooaa!!! I knew it was only a matter of time until I got one of those stupid “I have to see the goth chick naked” fuckin’ letters man! Foamy flips the audience “the bird” : I am so sick of this. : Dear horny maggot, : I am so sick of your species looking at anything that has an ass. If you want to see naked cartoons go to any Japanese animation site. Read my lips the cartoon you are watching is not real, the Goth chick in this cartoon does not exist. You are lusting over something that is non-existent. You can just jerk off in a comic book for all I care! I hope you get a paper cut on your nuts and they fall off. How do you like that you fucking freak! : Signed Your Lord and Master Foamy. : P.S. Thank you for watching. : Do I have time left or am I just going to shoot myself because of everybody’s stu-pid-it-y! foamy looks at his watch : Dear Foamy, I like that cartoon where you were singing and dancing, please do it again. Foamy sings this letter : Dear Song Boy, I am singing right now, but you don’t know it! Because I am typing in a computer. I’m answering your email, it’s just some text but you don’t know the rest! Cause’ I’m singing, how do you like that! : Signed Your Lord and Master Foamy. : P.S. Thank you for watching. : Dadadadad choo. stops singing. : Okay, that’s all I’m doing, because anytime a sequel is done it usually sucks! Okay, and if this sucks it’s your fault, not mine! You wanted to see it, not me! : I hope you all get paper cuts… aghh God! Ending screen appears. External Links *Illwillpress website